Song
by zorrocoffee
Summary: Nico helped maki composing a new song.


**_a/n_** _I do not own love live.  
_

 _a quick nicomaki thing, enjoy! Also please kindly forgive grammar mistakes._

* * *

 _Korekara no Wonderful Rush_ _  
_ _Minna shiawase ni naru tame_ _  
_ _Atarashii sekai sagashi ni ikouyo_ _  
_ _Mayottara Wonderful Rush_ _  
_ _Boku wa kagayaki o shinjite haruka tooku no niji dakedo... sou, kitto tsukande! (Hi!)_

"How's that sound?" tilting her head a little bit, Maki gazed at a certain twintailed girl sitting beside her. She looked a little bored, Maki can definitely tell from the way she met her gaze. Well it's only natural for her to be bored since they were already here for like three whole hours already. Maki had asked the girl to accompany her making a new melody for Umi's brand new lyrics, which is really a great lyrics according to Maki herself. Music wasn't really the twintailled girl's forte, she's more into fashion and idol stuff, yet she agreed to accompany Maki to the music room. Frowning, the twintailed girl move around a bit, tried to pick the lyric sheet and read it out loud.

"Something sounds off on the _Atarashii sekai sagashi ni ikouyo_ part. I do think you should change the note a bit." She said in a criticism manner.

"Maybe you're right, Nico-chan." Maki said, contemplating the notes she had written once again. She pressed several different keys, together, to test and search for another perfect combination for the lyric Umi had made. Nico was stretching her arms, shooting up from her sitting position. She walked around a little bit, perhaps searching for a fresh air. Well, as much as she loved to listen to Maki while she's playing the piano, it's still boring to simply do nothing and just sit on the piano bench.

" _Atarashii sekai sagashi ni ikouyo…_ how about now?" Maki asked again, after scribbling on her music sheet once again. She had thought of several keys that might fit together.

"Mmm, still weird."

"Is it really weird or you just wanted to play with me here, Nico-chan?" Maki said, frowning. She had thought that the former keys were suitable enough for the song yet Nico still said that something was off with it. She knew perfectly well that her senior were never took anything seriously, always teased her whenever she saw a slight chance to do so.

"What? You accused me of playing with you now?"

"Well you always did that to me."

"Listen, princess. When it's work time, I don't play around. I'm a professional idol after all!" She said pridefully, hands folded on her chest with heads held high.

"Whatever." Maki rolled her eyes, concentrating on the piece in front of her once again. She need to finish the whole song as soon as possible but it's been three hours and they're still on the _reff_ part of the song.

"Aw man, maybe it's because Umi wrote a bad lyrics for us. Why can't the song be about this great Nico nii!" Nico said, pouting while looking right outside the window. The gentle yet cold air of autumn brushed her face slightly, making the older of the two decided to move away from the window and reclaimed her seat beside the young pianist. Maki looked at her in disbelief, more like in disgust.

"Tell Umi that and she'll happily make you a great lyrics." Maki said sarcastically.

"Hey! Don't be like that! A great idol Nico nii needs a great signature song for her major debut!" Nico said again, pinching Maki's cheeks gently. Well it's true that she had written several lyrics for her supposedly major debut song, but Nico knew so well that her choice of words were awful and most of the lyrics only contain the world like 'smile' or 'the great Nico nii!', something that definitely wouldn't sell. She admitted that she had asked Umi once for a lyric, but she turned her down immediately. What a rude person! Nico thought to herself.

"Why're you so eager to have a song for your own?" Maki asked, hands pressing the piano keys for a totally different note from the earlier song she had tried to compose. It was just random notes she had thought for the moment.

"Isn't it obvious? Because I'm a great Idol!"

"Yeah, whatever." Maki said again, followed with a small chuckle escaping her mouth. She stopped playing for a while, gazing to the sheet music in front of her.

"We're not going anywhere, aren't we?" She said, disappointed in her own ability.

"Come on, you can do it! Here, like this." Nico said, pressing random piano keys. It's not like she could play the piano or something, but it's nice to help when Maki is feeling down or discouraged.

"That notes there didn't go well together, you know." Maki said, correcting Nico's fingers.

"This should go like this."

A certain melody came out nicely, and Maki smiled proudly. She had been studying piano for all her life, she knew which keys fits well together and which don't. She continued pressing together keys by keys, creating notes by notes, following her pure musical instinct.

"Nico Nicoooo, the great idol in the universe~" Nico sang, following the notes Maki had pressed. Maki frowned, what an ugly lyric, she had thought to herself.

"What's that? Thousand times worser than Honoka's lyrics." She said in a mocking tone.

"Hey! It's a masterpiece by the great idol Nico nii!"

"You want a master piece? Here."

Maki stopped playing, giving herself a time to think of some notes and lyrics. She did not want to hear anymore of Nico's lyrics because it's not good. She's going to make a nice song for Nico. Taking a deep breath she was, before pressing her long fingers against the white and black keys of the piano.

" _Sending you magic, the magic of a smile_ …. Mmmm… _To make everyone happy."_ She hummed, saying whichever came into mind that moment.

"….smile….magic,,.,ah! _A smiley magic, the magic of a smile_ …and then what else…. _Say good-bye to all your tears…"_

"What makes Nico-chan, Nico-chan?….. ah yes… _Say good-bye to all your tears… Here's a nico-nico smile!..._ and lastly…. _C'mon, have fun!"_

Nico eyes widen, listening to Maki's hum while watching her fingers danced across the piano keys. She had heard Maki murmuring something about her, very subtle yet so clear to her ears. She watched Maki as the younger fella smiled at her before pressing the keys again, ready to present the full verse of the song.

 _Sending you magic, the magic of a smile_ _  
_ _To make everyone happy_ _  
_ _A smiley magic, the magic of a smile_ _  
_ _Say good-bye to all your tears_ _  
_ _Here's a nico-nico smile!_ _  
_ _C'mon, have fun!_

"That should do it. Your supposedly great major debut song."

Nico laughed, it actually sounded pretty good. Much better from all those songs she had tried to compose herself while singing in the bathroom or while cooking dinner for her family. It sounded nice, cheerful and very much like her. It was one verse fitting her personality perfectly, capturing the charm point of Nico precisely.

"That was nice! You should totally make it a full song!" Clapping, Nico shook Maki's shoulder, begging her to make the verse one full song for her to sing.

"Let's try another keys." Maki nodded, pressing the keys once again, creating a melodic sound to fill the empty music room. Nico hummed loudly, loud enough for Maki to hear.  
 _  
_ _Look here, look here_ _  
_ _"Have fun, feel better, better!"_ _  
_ _Look here, look here_ _  
_ _"Have fun, feel better"_ _  
_ _Let's laugh!_

"Keep going, keep going!" Nico said between her singing, she had said whatever came on her mind while paying attention to Maki's melody. It was a fun thing to do, Nico had enjoyed it way too much.

"That was actually a great song." Maki admitted, after playing the piano creating melody for Nico's song.

"It is! Oh my God Maki, your musical talent is a blessing." Nico said, praising the younger fella highly. She was happy her great major debut song finally came to realization.

"I-It was just a song for a change of pace! That's all!" Maki said, slightly blushing.

"Whatever, it's still a good song, We should just suggest this song instead of this, what do you call it? Wonderful what?"

"It's called Wonderful rush and Umi's gonna kill me if I didn't finish the song by tomorrow morning!"

"Relax, Maki. Just told her we composed a very great substitute song called the great idol Nico nii song."

"No."

"Come on!" Nico cooed, leaning against Maki's shoulder. She began to press some notes randomly.

" _Atarashii…. Sekai… sagashi…. ni ikouyo…."_ Nico hummed softly. It caught Maki by surprise since it did sounds good enough. She told Nico to move a bit.

"How about… _Atarashii sekai sagashi ni ikouyo."_ Singing confidently, Maki smiled. This is it, this is the tune.

"Wow, that's good. Finally. Finally Maki we did some work." Nico smiled, hugging the younger girl. Finally she could go home and relax after nearly four hours sitting and working for a song with Maki. Or so she thought.

"Great! Now move on to the next part."

"There's more?"

"Well of course."

"Ugh."

Nico sighed in displeasure. There's more of this _goddamn_ song and she's pretty sure that Maki wouldn't let her go for a couple more hours. Sure she's happy being here, plus she got a bit of her great Nico nii song thanks to Maki having a little slump earlier, but she's eager to go home and relax already.

"Nico-chan? Are you okay?" Maki asked softly, realizing Nico's frown.

"No I'm not. I can't believe there's more to this song!"

"Well yeah, true. Are you not happy?"

"Of course I'm happy! I'm as happy as you when I stole your ice cream!" Nico said sarcastically, mimicking Maki's face that time when she stole her ice cream last summer. Maki frowned, she knew that Nico is sulking. Sighing, Maki leaned forward. Gently caressing Nico's soft cheeks, she let out a small smile. Kissing the girl was still a valid option to bribe her so she would stay here all day.

"Wh-What are you doing?" The older fella said, reacting to Maki's sudden movement. Once she thought she understood Maki's intention, she slowly closed both of her eyes, bracing for a kiss on her lips. Maki took her moment precisely, placing a gentle kiss on the latter's plum and soft lips. Her tongue venturing every corner of Nico's lips, indulging oneself in such a pleasure. The younger fella was reluctant to let go yet she had to as the lack of oxygen made her do so. She licked her lips briefly, tasting a slight sweet delight from kissing the older fella.

"Stay here." Maki said, eyes locked to the latter's pair of red orbs.

"Sure." Nico smiled softly, leaning against the other girl.

Well, maybe she better called her mother to tell her she's gonna be home late today.


End file.
